Hechizo de amor
by ritorudeito
Summary: Un nuevo akuma aparece en París con la capacidad de "despertar" sentimientos románticos por la primer persona que veas... Uno de nuestros héroes se ve afectado por su hechizo... ¿Que pasara? ¡Acompañemosle a descubrirlo! (Mi primer fic en este fandom... Lean no se arrepentirán)


**Hechizo de amor**

 **.**

\- ¿Por qué vas tan deprisa? – preguntaba la pequeña kwami a su portadora quien corría por los escalones que llevaban a la entrada de la escuela

\- Apenas faltan unos minutos – decía la chica recobrando el aire – no puedo retrasarme o mamá y papá sospecharan si me ponen otro retraso… ¿Pero qué es esto? – se preguntó la chica al ver algo muy peculiar en su escuela

Todos los casilleros del colegio Françoise Dupont estaban repletos de posters de una chica desconocida

-¿Quién es ella? – se preguntó Marinet mientras caminaba por los pasillos y observaba las fotos de la chica que en su vida había visto

\- Kelly Evans – dijo Alya a sus espaldas y al tiempo le mostraba un video en su celular donde la chica aparecía cantando – A causado un Bom en toda la escuela… todos estan locos por escucharla

\- ¿escucharla?

\- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – Exclamo Nino ofendido – Todos estaremos en su concierto esta noche… ¡Nada lo va a impedir!

Marinet solo los escuchaba algo extrañada, no entendía porque había causado tanta sensación una chica que había aparecido de la nada

.

En el interior de una de las habitaciones más lujosas del hotel Le Grand París, una chica llevaba todo el día siendo acicalada. Vestía unos shorts cortos en color negro seguidos por unas medias que cubrían hasta la mitad de sus piernas, llevaba un pequeño top color azul sobre el cual llevaba una una chaqueta de cuero, y justo ahora su cabello estaba siendo torturado por varios estilistas que lo cubrían con una mecha azul

\- ¿Puedo descansar unos momentos?

\- No lo creo – respondió una mujer que debía ser su representante – Debes estas perfecta para el concierto de esta noche, París esta ansioso por escucharte y debes hacerlo muy bien

\- Eso ya lo sé – respondió la chica algo arrogante – no me dará problemas – respondio con orgullo pues sabia lo buena que era, sin embargo dio un hondo suspiro la cual su representante noto enseguida y ordenó

\- Esta bien… déjenla sola unos minutos

La chica sonrio, bajo del pequeño banquillo en el que estaba trepada cuando por fin creyó estar sola en su habitación se dirigio al espejo vio su cabello antes rubio ahora de un color rosa y azulado…

Intentó que desapareciera el nudo que se formo en su garganta mientras evitaba que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos… No se reconocía a si misma,

Si bien, amaba cantar, muchas veces sentía que le exigían demasiado, pero una sonrisa se formó casi al instante en que su vista viajo hasta dos fotos que había colocado junto a su espejo. Sus ojos brillaron cuando tomó la primera de ella en la que un atractivo chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes posaba de manera que lo hacia aún mas atractivo

\- ¿en serio? – escuchó la chica una voz a sus espaldas que la sobresaltó pues creía que estaba sola – Me sorprendio que no pusiste muchas objeciones cuando agendamos en Paris, pero jamás pense que era por eso… ¿eres una más de las miles de fans de ese chico?

La chica bajo la vista algo avergonzada, pero no pudo responder pues la mujer solo sacudió la cabeza y por fin salio de la habitación. La chica nuevamente sonrió al devolver la vista a la fotografía

Adrien Agreste, sí, lo aceptaba, era muy atractivo y le gustaba, y casi sentía algo de empatía por el pues sabía que pasaba por cosas parecidas a ella en su trabajo como modelo, pero nada mas

Antes de si quiera llegar a París, ya se había hecho a la idea de que era poco probable que lo conociera, además de que un chico como el, como bien dijo su asistente, estaba acostumbrado a tener muchas chicas a su alrededor, no haría distinción con ella… ¿Cómo por qué razón la trataría de forma especial?

Entonces dejo de lado la fotografía, y tomo la segunda, en la que tenía al culpable de que ella no sintiera más que admiración por el joven modelo. Un chico que había conocido en su ciudad natal… Era obvio que ese chico no tenía nada que hacer al lado del modelo, pero se sentía enamorada de él y las casuales llamadas durante su gira era lo que le daban animo antes de salir al escenario. Sentía que lo amaba y sabia con seguridad que el sentía lo mismo

No pudiendo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordarlo, tomo su teléfono celular y marco su número esperando ansiosa que le respondiera para poder escucharle

Pero…

\- ¿ _Aloo?_ – respondió una coqueta voz femenina

Algo insegura pensó, ¿se había equivocado de número?

Pero esas ilusiones fallaron al escuchar la voz de su amado novio responder a la voz de la coqueta chica que le había respondido, cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar su conversación y sin poder resistirlo más colgó y esta vez sus lágrimas si escaparon de sus ojos

Más haya de la traición de su novio, jamás había soportado a las personas que lastimaban a los demás sin contemplaciones

.

En el interior de una oscura guarida repleta de mariposas, un enorme ventanal se abrió ante la presencia de un hombre enmascarado

\- Pobre pequeña niña… deprimida porque tienes que obedecer las órdenes de quien no te toma en cuenta… El mundo artístico puede ser muy cruel… Y además te han roto el corazón justo antes de tu presentación – entonces aquel hombre tomó una pequeña mariposa entre sus manos – ve con ella mi malvado akuma

.

La chica lloraba de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo entre sus manos una guitarra eléctrica por la cual se introdujo una mariposa negra y de inmediato esa figura se reflejó en el rostro de la chica

\- Reina del pop, soy Hawk Moth y puedo ayudarte a conseguir todo lo que quieres, todo París podrá escucharte, podrás vengarte de todos los que se dedican a lastimar a los demás, a cambio tu solo tienes que traerme los pendientes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir

\- Sera un placer – dijo la chica sonriendo

.

Los parisinos caminaban casualmente por la calles de la ciudad, muchos deteniendose junto a los anuncios de la chica que cantaría esa noche, Kelly Evans, cuando de pronto un estruendoso sonido de una guitarra eléctrica casi rompe sus tímpanos

Al girarse a buscar a la culpable, vieron sobre un edificio una silueta femenina, con dos largas coletas de color celeste aqua, y una guitarra eléctrica del mismo tono

\- ¡París… Soy la Reina del Pop! Y estoy aquí para cantar para todos ustedes… ¡Solo exclamen mi nombre!

\- ¿Reina del pop?

.

\- ¿Reina del pop? – se preguntó Marinett mientras el resto de sus compañeros corría huyendo de las ondas sonoras que emitía la guitarra eléctrica con la cuales derribaba todo a su paso

Pronto, ella corrió también a un lugar seguro para transformarse

Mientras tanto, la Reina del pop, cambio el tono de su guitarra haciendo esta vez quienes la escucharan comenzaran a gritar su nombre, como si fueran unos fervientes admiradores, esto a su vez daba más poder a la chica, quien sonrío dispuesta a tocar por segunda vez para apoderarse de más personas - ¡Todos, escuchen la siguiente canción llamada...! - cuando de pronto algo golpeo su mano con la que tocaría, pronto miro a todos lados para ver al culpable

\- ¿Qué te parece llamarle "Tu concierto se acabó"? Creo que tu música no va con el estilo de París – dijo el sonriente superhéroe con traje de gato negro

La mandíbula de la chica cayo y sus ojos se ensancharon al mirar al joven, sin querer sintió como su corazón se aceleraba – ¿Tú? – murmuro mientras lo veía. Tomo nota de sus alborotados cabellos rubios y sus hermosos ojos verdes, de pronto se olvidó de todo lo demás encontrando esos rasgos muy familiares para ella

De pronto la silueta de una mariposa apareció en su rostro – Reina del pop… ¡Concéntrate si quieres obtener tu venganza o te quitare tus poderes! – recalcó Hawk moth al ver la distracción de la chica

La chica de inmediato apretó los ojos al tiempo que recuperaba el sentimiento de furia - ¡¿no te parece mejor algunos acordes para el gatito, perdedor?!

Chat Noir esquivo las ondas sonoras que vio venir sobre sí - ¿perdedor, dijiste? ¿Quién escribe tus insultos? ¿El mismo que escribe tus canciones?

\- ¡Silencio, gato con mal gusto! – exclamó la furiosa chica de nuevo lanzando ondas sonoras contra el

Chat Noir de nuevo esquivo con un único movimiento que a la vez alboroto su cabello rubio – De nuevo te equivocas… Mis gustos musicales son bastante buenos

\- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó la frustrada chica al tiempo sacudía la cabeza intentando alejar de su mente la tentadora imagen que el héroe le había regalado y extendía su mano hacia su guitarra de nuevo cuando una cuerda la sujeto de la muñeca

\- ¡Hola Reina del pop… el concierto se acaba! – declaró Ladybug apretando la cuerda del yoyo, sin embargo la chica del akuma también ejerció fuerza jalando consigo a la heroína - ¡Ahh! – grito ella al presentir el golpe que se llevaría cuando sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura

\- He de decir que no pensaba que me extrañaras tanto Mi Lady

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con su compañero salvándola del golpe sujetándola por la cintura, y como por casualidad ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

\- - Perdón por interrumpir par de enamorados… ¡Entréguenme sus miraculous! – exclamó la cantante al tiempo que furiosa

\- ¡Yo creo que no! – le respondió Ladybug preparándose para atacarla de vuelta, fue ahí cuando se percató de la posición en la que estaba con su compañero quien le sonreía con coquetería, ella frunció el ceño mientras se soltaba - ¡Y no estamos enamorados!

Al escucharla, Chat Noir disimulo una sonrisa y a la vez un sutil gesto de dolor, demasiado leve pero la chica del akuma lo identifico

\- - Qué fácil es para algunos, lastimar el corazón de los demás – dijo mientras cambiaba el tono de su guitarra - ¡No es agradable Ladybug! – gritó al tiempo que lanzaba nuevas ondas sonoras contra ella, solo contra ella, y estas eran mucho más poderosas

Lo próximo que la heroína sintió fue como por segunda vez esos protectores brazos la apartaban del camino, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Chat Noir se repuso rápidamente y extendió la mano hacia la chica para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, mientras le dedicaba a la Reina del pop una mirada de pocos amigos

Fue ahí cuando se percató de algo importante, la Reina del pop había hecho ademan de volver a atacarlos pero se contenía por el simple hecho de que, sí atacaba a la heroína, dañaría también al héroe

\- ¿acaso tú le hiciste algo? – preguntó curioso a su compañera quien lo miro incrédula – Solo te ha atacado a ti ¿no lo has notado?

\- Quizá ella tiene una debilidad por ti – respondió Ladybug mientras tomaba su mano para levantarse mientras miraba al akuma de forma calculadora – solo dije que no estamos enamorados

Chat Noir volvió a sonreír – Quizá no le gusten las mentiras… ¿no te das cuenta de que la química entre nosotros es tan obvia incluso para un akuma? – dijo Chat Noir en tono coqueto

-¡Chat, no ahora! – respondió la Catarina con un sutil sonrojo

La reina del pop sonrió al ver esos gestos por parte del rubio, como al parecer molestaban a la heroína pero a la vez le agradaban. Repentinamente sintió envidia por la heroína y la forma en que era tratada por su compañero, la protegía, se preocupaba por ella, incluso le besaba el dorso de la mano y la reverenciaba. Ahogó un suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza al recordar a la persona de quien quería vengarse… Sabía que la condición era obtener los miraculous pero justo ahora sus prioridades serían otras y tener al dúo de superhéroes tras ella no le sería conveniente

Con cautela dirigió su mirada al dúo, de nuevo con especial cuidado en ese chico que parecía mirar con adoración a su compañera mientras volvía a tomarle la mano, y ella parecía no darse cuenta de eso

\- Amor… que vana ilusión es esa – dijo la chica del akuma – Pero me servirá – murmuro la chica al tiempo que ajustaba su guitarra – Aunque necesitare dos tiros – añadió para si al ver lo distante que Ladybug intentaba verse para con el héroe - ¡oigan ustedes dos… disfruten para ustedes esta romántica canción! - gritó la chica al tiempo que daba un fuerte pase a su guitarra de la cual surgieron dos series de ondas sonoras en su dirección, una de color plata, una de color escarlata - ¡Cuidado Ladybug! – gritó el chico al tiempo que la apartaba del camino por tercera ocasión, esta vez incluso siendo golpeado por las ondas carmesí, que en realidad iban dirigidas a la chica

\- ¡Disfruten su tarde romántica! – rio la villana antes de desaparecer del lugar

\- ¿Tarde romántica? – se preguntó Chat Noir al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco solo para ver a la villana que huía fuera de su alcance. Torció un poco la boca al ver que se les iba de las manos, pero enseguida devolvió la vista a la chica sobre la que había caído, ella tenía los ojos cerrados - ¿Ladybug?

Al escuchar su voz la chica abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces como cuando la luz te deslumbra - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el chico, ella frunció un poco el ceño

\- Claro – respondió sin dudarlo

Enseguida Chat noir comenzó a incorporarse, de nuevo extendió la mano a su compañera para que se levantara, mientras ella lo hacía, el héroe se apresuro a mirar a su alrededor y luego a mirarse a sí mismo, sonrió al ver que esta vez no había nada extraño en él a pesar de que había recibido la mayor parte del impacto – Menos mal que fallo esta vez ¿no crees mi lady?

Fue ahí cuando el héroe fue consiente de la posición en la que estaban, no era inusual que ante ataques como esos cayeran uno encima del otro o algo así, pero lo extraño esta vez era que Ladybug, a pesar de que ya se habían levantado no retiraba su mano de la suya. Entonces desvió la vista de sus manos para dirigirla a su rostro, tampoco tenía nada extraño… Excepto por un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules… dirigido a él - ¿Segura que estas bien mi lady?

De inmediato una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la chica – Claro… Si Chat Noir… estas muy bien… ¡digo! Yo si me siento bien – respondió con nerviosismo

El aludido parpadeo un poco por esa actitud tan extraña de la chica, y reparó de nuevo en sus manos que continuaban unidas y la miró de nuevo a ella, no parecía que lo fuera soltar – Parece que la Reina del pop se nos escapó – dijo Chat Noir mientras "casualmente" soltaba su agarre - ¿Crees que haya ido muy lejos? – añadió mientras miraba a todos lados como si quisiera buscarla

\- - No lo sé – respondió Ladybug con voz cantarina - ¿Qué importa? Así está mejor – añadió mientras "casualmente" volvía a tomar la mano de su compañero, quien sin poder evitarlo sintió su corazón agitarse, algo parecido a como se sintió cuando enfrentaron a Audimatrix y ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Lentamente la miro tratando de disimular su asombro, ella le sonreía… Sin poder creérselo "sutilmente" correspondió también el agarre de sus manos y de nuevo se sorprendió pues ella no le rechazaba como siempre. Por fin le devolvió una radiante sonrisa… - ¿Mi lady estas…?

Sin embargo fue justo ahí cuando notó algo raro, su compañera se veía casi tímida con la otra mano cruzada por su espalda y su mirada era algo… extraña en ella al grado de inquietarlo un poco… ¿estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué _él_ le llamó "mi lady"? No se lo creía - ¿Impactada por mi cercanía, bogaboo?

La chica se sonrojó e incluso se encogió un poco de hombros… esperen ¡¿Se sonrojó?! – Sí… ¡digo! No… Es solo que… yo- decía en un tono nervioso que el héroe jamás había visto en ella – Tu… tus ojos ¿siempre han brillado de esa forma? – añadió con tono soñado

El héroe se quedó en shock, parpadeo un par de veces no creyendo lo que escuchaba - ¿qué?

\- ¡ah yo… nada! Yo solo, solo estaba admirándote… digo ¡No!... bueno si ¿Cómo no admirarte?... quiero decir, siempre he encontrado hermoso el verde de tus ojos… Digo… yo…yo… - al final solo concluyó mirando a su compañero con un hondo suspiro y un sonrojo en las mejillas

Definitivamente eso no era normal, Chat Noir, no creyendo lo que veía, logró salir del shock para tomar a la chica por los hombros y mirarla a los ojos – Ladybug ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó totalmente serio, sin embargo la sonrisa de su compañera volvió a ensancharse desde el momento que le tocó los hombros

\- Estoy realmente feliz – respondió – ¡Digo! ¿Cómo no estarlo estando a tu lado?... ¡digo! Que… Quiero, quisiera… quisiera pronunciar mil veces tu nombre… ¡Chat…!

El héroe solo atinó a tapar sus labios con una de sus manos enguantadas mientras la miraba casi con terror - ¿Qué te paso?

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que como siempre, la encargada del Ladyblog los grababa, pero esta vez estaba demasiado cerca, al grado de ver con mucha precisión lo que pasaba e incluso ella no pudo evitar la sorpresa ante lo que acontecía

\- Esa mirada – dijo la voz de Alya a sus espaldas atrayendo la atención de Chat Noir, ella no quitaba la vista de la heroína – Ese tonó de voz, ese nerviosismo y esa sonrisa… Se parecen a…

El mismo Chat Noir relaciono los hechos que Alya enlistaba, pero no con la misma dirección, más bien la forma en que Ladybug lo miraba, le hablaba y demás le recordaba mucho a sus fans, algunas que era muy tímidas, o mejor dicho las fans de… - Adrien – murmuro Chat

\- ¿Quién es Adrien? – preguntó Ladybug mientras lo miraba embobada

 _¡Imposible!_ Gritó la mente de Alya al escuchar ese último comentario de su heroína favorita, haciendo casi que sonriera por lo que había pasado por su mente un segundo atrás… La heroína ni siquiera parecía recordar a alguien con ese nombre, así que eso lo hacía imposible

Chat Noir por su parte tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a pensar…La Reina del pop había mencionado algo de una tarde "romántica" después de atacarlos… Y justo después Ladybug parecía completamente loca por el… Pero él había sido quien había recibido buena parte de ese ataque y estaba intacto… Una parte de él había querido pensar que quizá su lady por fin le correspondía pero su lado racional pronto le gritó que estaba equivocado

Entonces la voz de la encargada del Ladyblog lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- ¡Chat Noir mira! – gritó Alya señalando a lo lejos, el camino que había recorrido la Reina del pop aún se veían rastros de las mismas ondas carmesí que había lanzado contra ellos, pero lo más inquietante era que las personas que las ondas dejan a su rastro se miraban entre sí de la misma forma "ensoñada" que Ladybug usaba con el

\- – el hechizo… el hechizo te afectó – dijo a Ladybug como si le hubiera diagnosticado alguna enfermedad

.

\- ¡Todos aclamen mi nombre! – gritaba la reina del pop mientras daba más pases a su guitarra, encantando a más personas y de inmediato toda una multitud la aclamaba, haciéndole más fuerte - ¡ahora sí… voy a encontrarte!

.

\- - Las ondas de color rojo provocan que te enamores de la primer persona que veas – explicaba Chat Noir queriendo entender cómo funcionaba el akuma, pero Ladybug parecía o bien no entender, o bien no importarle - ¿Ladybug comprendes esto? ¡Tenemos que pensar en un plan para sacarte de esto! ¡Es un akuma!

\- ¿Cómo podría pensar en un plan? – preguntó Ladybug con inocencia – Todo lo que pienso es en ti

.

Mientras tanto, en la zona central de Paris, la parte más concurrida, la Reina del pop, desde la punta de un edificio entonaba una pegajosa canción, haciendo con esta que las personas enloquecieran por ella y no pararan de gritar su nombre

\- ¡Reina del pop!

Ella, por su parte, se reía al sentir como con cada exclamación su poder aumentaba. Deseosa de más poder seguía tocando mientras buscaba con la mirada entre la concurrencia al principal objeto de su venganza

.

Por su parte, Chat Noir avanzaba por los tejados junto a Ladybug en busca de la chica akumatizada

\- ¿Tú puedes verla? – preguntó Chat noir mirando a todas direcciones, cuando sintió sobre sí mismo los ojos de Ladybug, lo miraba con si tuviera alrededor un halo – Amm, mi lady ¿podrías vigilar también… algo que no sea yo?

Ladybug pareció pensarlo un momento y luego asintió, por fin desvió sus ojos de su compañero para quitar su yoyo de su cintura y esta vez fijar sus ojos en su pantalla

Curioso, Chat se acercó discretamente, de espaldas a la chica para ver lo que tenía en la pantalla de su yoyo y…

\- De acuerdo… aunque esto en otras circunstancias me encantaría, también está empezando a asustarme… - dijo al ver en la pantalla del yoyo una foto suya que no recordaba haberse tomado

\- Tengo un montón de fotos de tuyas así puedo verte cada vez que quiera – le dijo Ladybug con una gran sonrisa

Chat Noir cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiro, como si fuera a decir algo que en realidad le costaba – Ladybug, escúchame con atención… Esta no eres tu… estas actuando por un hechizo de ese akuma… Tu no sientes esto por mí – dijo con intensidad en los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas – Me duele decirlo pero es así…

\- Chat eso no es verdad – respondió Ladybug – Yo te a…

\- - No – susurro con cuidado el héroe poniendo con cuidado su índice en sus labios de ella para silenciarla – no lo digas… Mi Lady, no es así

De pronto los ojos azules de la chica se entristecieron - Creí que tu… querías… siempre estas coqueteando conmigo pensé que tú en realidad… - decía con su voz empezando a quebrarse - ¿solo insistías porque yo me negaba, cierto?

\- No – negó Chat Noir con seriedad y suavidad a la vez – Créeme cuando te digo, que soñaba con un momento como este en el que tú me correspondieras…

\- Entonces ¿por qué…?

\- Pero no así mi lady… - insistió el héroe – Tu no sientes esto

Ladybug pareció triste de nuevo – Te rechace tantas veces que ahora no me lo puedes creer ¿cierto?

\- - Mi lady no has entendido – dijo Chat – Tú no…

\- Claro que sí – afirmo la chica con convicción - ¿Por qué crees que esta vez no he soltado tus manos? ¿o por qué tú me las estas tomando? – Chat Noir suspiro antes de responder pero ella no se lo permitió – Sé que te he rechazado muchas veces… pero, voy a convencerte – dijo Ladybug con convicción mirando directo a los ojos verdes de su compañero – Te juro que no te estoy mintiendo Chat, esto no es por ese hechizo… tú sí me gustas – Aun sabiendo la situación, el corazón del chico comenzó a acelerarse ante las palabras de la heroína – Y puedo probarlo

Las manos de Ladybug soltaron las de su compañero para dirigirse hacia su cuello donde las cruzó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello rubio mientras lentamente se iba acercando a él comenzando a cerrar sus ojos

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció para el héroe, fue como si de pronto caminaran sobre las nubes. El corazón de Chat Noir estaba acelerado, sabía perfectamente que su compañera actuaba movida por ese hechizo en el que había caído, aun así no podía evitar emocionarse ante sus acciones… ¿Cuántas veces no lo había soñado?... Y ese beso que ella ahora le ofrecía, resultaba demasiado tentador… ¡Cuantas veces no había rogado por ello! Era la oportunidad de probar los labios de la heroína, de demostrarle cuanto la quería… de forma automática llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica y con la otra acaricio su cabello… Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, luego Ladybug los cerró y continúo acercándose a él… Chat Noir sin querer se inclinó hacia ella,

La chica sonrió al sentir que su compañero ya no ponía resistencia. El acaricio su mejilla mientras mantenían sus frentes juntas, estaban a escasos centímetros para que ese beso ocurriera

Chat Noir se inclinó un poco más, solo lo necesario para acortar la escasa distancia que aún quedaba, sabía que con solo ese beso ella sabría cuando la quiere y él sabría sí… De pronto el agarre de Chat Noir se tensó, los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron como preguntándose por que se detenía… El héroe simplemente negó con la cabeza – No – murmuro más para sí mismo que para ella – No así

Ladybug estaba a punto de añadir algo cuando el estruendoso sonido de una guitarra eléctrica irrumpió y por fin distinguieron la figura de la chica akumatizada

\- - Hay estas… Reina del pop – murmuro Chat Noir enfocando sus ojos en ella, como si esa chica le debiera algo que él no podía perdonar y sin pensarlo más extendió su vara para avanzar hacia ella

\- ¡Chat espera! – gritó Ladybug siguiéndole

Ambos héroes avanzaron por los tejados de Paris hasta de espaldas a la akumatizada - ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Exclamaba ella - ¡entrégate ahora si no quieres que las cosas sean mucho peores!

\- En verdad que serán mucho peores Reina del pop – dijo la voz de Chat Noir de espaldas a ella - ¡lo que has hecho no te lo pienso perdonar!

La chica se giró lentamente después de haber escuchado su voz, con cuidado dirigió sus ojos al héroe – Tu – se limitó a decir, mirándolo con cuidado, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos verdes… Hacían que bajara la guardia

\- - ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? – dijo Chat Noir - ¡anda… usa una de esas canciones conmigo! – retó Chat Noir mientras extendía su vara y la ponía en posición de batalla - ¿Qué esperas?

Sin embargo, la reina del pop apretó con fuerza los ojos, llevo su mano hacia las cuerdas de la guitarra con la idea de responder a su provocación pero… - No… no contra ti – murmuro para sí misma causando una enorme sorpresa en el héroe

\- - ¿Estás bien Chat Noir? – preguntó Ladybug aterrizando a un lado suyo

La Reina del pop se sorprendió al verla, recordando haber lanzado un hechizo contra ambos, y sin embargo, el héroe se veía como si nada ¿por qué?

\- - Si Ladybug – respondió el héroe

\- - Me preocupaste – añadió Ladybug rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos – Te fuiste así sin más que…

\- - Ladybug – dijo Chat Noir con suavidad mientras le retiraba los brazos

La reina del pop sonrió al ver eso – No te preocupes Ladybug, no fallare otra vez… Tal vez no pueda contra él… Tal vez es demasiado fuerte para lograrlo, pero sí cumpliré uno de mis objetivos

Chat Noir de inmediato se puso frente a su compañera de forma protectora al creer adivinar las intenciones de la villana, pero sorpresivamente, la Reina del pop desvió su nuevo ataque, y ondas sonoras tanto carmesí como de varios colores golpearon a los ciudadanos presentes – Pronto sabrás lo que se siente Ladybug… Lo fácil que se destruye una ilusión… Tan fácil como es para otros destrozar un corazón… - ¡Encárguense de ambos… ¡– ordeno la villana a su nuevo ejército

– Sal de aquí Ladybug – ordeno el héroe

\- No quiero… No te pienso dejar – respondió Ladybug sin moverse un centímetro

La villana sonrió ante su respuesta - ¡Y ustedes… ocúpense de _él_! – dijo señalando con su guitarra al héroe gatuno

\- - ¿De mí? – se preguntó Chat Noir, lentamente se giró en la dirección que ella había señalado primero y se topó con una situación que le resultaba bastante familiar… Un grupo numeroso de chicas de pronto lo miraba con ojos enamorados

\- - ¡Chat Noir! – gritaron ellas embelesadas al tiempo que corrían hacia él

Para empeorar la situación, Chat Noir dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con que las personas controladas por el akuma sujetaban por los brazos a Ladybug, impidiéndole moverse… Pensó de pronto que nunca había sido tan fácil capturarla

Pero sus pensamientos se fueron a la basura cuando escuchó gritos de chicas a centímetros suyos seguidos por varias manos encima de él - ¡Chat Noir!... ¡Eres tan lindo!... ¡me encanta tu traje!... ¡Amo tu cabello!... ¡Y su sonrisa!... ¡Esos ojos, Chat!

\- ¡auxilio! – murmuro el héroe, buscando con la mirada a su compañera. Rápidamente la localizó, seguía apresada, pero parecía no importarle… Lo miraba a él, de una forma que… no le agradaba mucho

Lo siguiente que Chat Noir sintió fue como una cuerda muy familiar se enrollaba alrededor de él, alejándolo del montón de chicas para segundos después dejarlo caer de golpe en el pavimento

A pesar de eso, Ladybug, seguía apresada, sin hacer si quiera el intentó por liberarse desvío la vista de su compañero una vez que lo vio libre… Apenas unos segundos después, Ladybug vio como la vara de su compañero derribaba a sus atacantes y no solo se vio libre sino que sintió el brazo de su compañero tomándola por la cintura mientras extendía de nuevo la vara para elevarse por encima de los ciudadanos akumatizados, justo antes de que sus repentinas "fans" le alcanzaran de nuevo – Lo siento chicas, el corazón de este gato ya tiene dueña… Igual tienen muy buen gusto

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada durante el pequeño trayecto que recorrieron hasta estar de nuevo sobre un tejado donde Chat dejó a la chica bajar de sus brazos

Chat dio un respiro de alivio – No pensé que fueran tan efusivas… seguro que aquí no me alcanzan… Por cierto, gracias por el lazo mi lady

\- - ¿Enserio? Pensé que te enfadarías – dijo Ladybug sin mirarle de frente, le daba la espalda y tenía los brazos en la cintura

\- - ¿Enfadarme? – sonrió el héroe - ¿por qué?

\- – Parecías muy a gusto… Con ellas no te importaba que estuvieran hechizadas… ¿Por qué no regresas? Seguro te reciben

\- - Mi lady ¿Acaso estas…? – Chat Noir hablaba bajo sus clásicos coqueteos hasta que recordó que su compañera no actuaba por sí misma, entonces se puso serio – Ladybug….

\- ¿El hechizo no te importaba en ellas, cierto? – añadió la heroína en un tono más calmado pero casi triste, esta vez cruzando sus brazos por su pecho, - ¿por qué? – añadió con voz quebrada - ¿De verdad no quieres estar conmigo?

\- -Mi lady – dijo Chat Noir con dulzura, a pesar de que sabía lo del hechizo, no le gustaba verla así – No es eso…

\- - ¡Claro que sí!... ¿Así te sentías cuando yo te rechazaba, eh?... Lo siento Chat Noir – añadió la heroína mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se encogía de hombros dándole la espalda

Chat Noir extendió una mano hacia ella pero se detuvo sin llegar a tocarla, ya no tenía idea de que podía decirle, jamás había visto a su compañera tan vulnerable y ¡menos por su causa!... A pesar de que estaba hechizada, el sentir de su compañera era palpable en el aire, parecía _tan real_ …

La reina del pop sonrió al mirarla a lo lejos, estaba cumpliendo parte de su objetivo, ella ya sabía cómo se sentía que te recharan

Chat Noir también cayó en cuenta de eso y de pronto todos esos sentimientos se transformaron en otros… Era el akuma quien había provocado todo aquello… Si lo purificaban se acabaría esa pesadilla… Pero para hacerlo necesitaba a su lady de vuelta, a la verdadera… Tenía que romper ese hechizo… ¡¿Pero cómo?! Se preguntaba una y otra vez… aparentemente no había ninguna solución

Entonces recordó algo que había dicho la chica del akuma justo antes de hechizar también a sus fans

 _"_ _Pronto sabrás lo que se siente Ladybug… Lo fácil que se destruye una ilusión… Tan fácil como es para otros destrozar un corazón"_

Su mente resaltó solo una de sus frases: _"Lo fácil que se destruye una ilusión"_ ¿Qué era ese hechizo después de todo? Una ilusión, una mentira y según el akuma la clave para romperlo era _"Tan fácil como destrozar un corazón"_

Sus ojos se fijaron en la villana, y recordó algo que su compañera le había dicho cuando recién comenzó la batalla

 _"_ _O ella tiene una debilidad por ti"_

No sabía si creerlo o no, lo cierto es que había notado que la villana no había querido atacarlo por alguna razón, y también parecía perder su concentración cuando el aparecía… suspiró… sí eso era verdad, entonces ya tenía un plan, tanto para atrapar el akuma como sacar a Ladybug del hechizo pero ¿podría hacerlo?

Con cierto pesar se giró hacia su lady, esta seguía en la misma posición, y al verla así se convenció… Chat Noir apretó los ojos con fuerza al igual que los puños - ¡Ya basta!... ¡Tengo que romper ese estúpido hechizo!

Y con una intensa mirada se situó frente a ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos y tomando sus manos entre la suyas

– Lo siento mi lady… Perdóname por favor – Chat La miro como si fuera la última vez y de la misma forma beso una de sus manos – Te juro que es para liberarte del hechizo y tener a mi lady de vuelta… Perdóname en verdad – añadió acercándose hacia su rostro hasta juntar sus frentes. Ladybug no rechazó su cercanía pero lo miro sin entender a qué se refería, cuando estaba por preguntarle él simplemente se separó, soltó sus manos y sin añadir más bajo del tejado en dirección a la Reina del pop

El héroe avanzaba por los tejados hasta donde estaba la chica del akuma. En una especie de lucha contra sí mismo, convenciéndose de que en verdad _tenía_ que hacer lo que iba a hacer

Por fin, se detuvo, de espaldas a ella dio un hondo suspiro y prosiguió - ¡Oye Reina del pop! – llamó en tono neutral, la chica casi de inmediato se giró hacia él y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al héroe a escasos pasos de ella

Chat Noir esbozo una seductora sonrisa ante la cual la chica del akuma lo miro como Ladybug había estado haciendo, como si tuviera un halo a su alrededor, la Reina del pop lo miro boquiabierta pero intentó recuperar la concentración - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con notable nerviosismo mientras levantaba su guitarra en un intento de amenaza

Chat Noir sin embargo caminó hacia ella acortando la distancia, no solo ignorando la amenaza de ella y su guitarra sino que incluso extendió una de sus manos para tocar suavemente la que ella tenía sobre su arma - ¿Nadie te ha dicho lo hermosas que resultan sus canciones? Son tan bellas que casi compiten contigo en cuanto a belleza

La Reina del pop parpadeo sorprendida ante las cálidas palabras del héroe, pero no era la única sorprendida. A pocos metros de ellos, Ladybug los miraba con boquiabierta con su corazón encogiéndose de temor ante lo que veía. Había seguido a su compañero casi al instante en que el la dejo en aquel tejado pensando que podría necesitar su ayuda pero… esto en verdad no se lo esperaba

Y no era todo, la heroína sintió de nuevo su corazón temblar ante las siguientes acciones de su compañero

\- ¿Qué… quieres decir? – preguntó la nerviosa Reina del pop

Chat Noir entonces llevó su otra mano a la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio con cuidado - ¿No lo has comprendido? – Preguntó con voz seductora - ¿O acaso tengo que darte más pruebas que esto? – añadió hablándole suavemente al oído, la chica se estremeció

\- Pero tu… - decía la chica entre titubeos – quieres a… Ladybug

 _"_ _Perdón mi lady"_ – ¿Ladybug? ¡Vamos! … Kelly Evans por otra parte… apuesto que no sabías soy tu más grande admirador… Soñaba con este momento he de decirte…

 _"_ _Soñaba con este momento"_ resonó en la mente de Ladybug, calándole en lo más hondo de su corazón…. Minutos atrás le había dicho lo mismo a ella… ¿acaso le había mentido?

\- Yo… no te creo – añadió con dificultad la akumatizada

\- ¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo mi hermosa Reina? – preguntó Chat Noir con fingida inocencia

\- ¿Tú… reina? – preguntó la chica como si no hubiera escuchado bien

\- ¿O prefieres… _mi lady?_

\- ¡No Chat Noir! – exclamó Ladybug con notable sufrimiento, apenas si había sido audible para ella misma pero su compañero la escuchó perfectamente

Se había prometido a sí mismo no mirarla o pensar demasiado lo que hacía, sabía que si distinguía una ligera nota de dolor en su lady no podría continuar, a pesar de saber eso no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, al hacerlo se sintió como el ser más inhumano del mundo ¡Ella sufría por _su_ causa!... Chat Noir apretó los ojos con fuerza considerando arrojar su plan a la basura y correr a lado de su lady… Tuvo que ejercer gran fuerza de voluntad y recordarse que eso era parte del plan… Para romper el hechizo, tenía que romper su corazón, aunque con eso el suyo se destrozara

\- Ven acá – susurro Chat Noir tomando de la mejilla a la chica del akuma… No lo pensaría más o no lo haría nunca… - _Perdóname mi lady_ – murmuró, poniendo parte de su corazón en cada palabra mientras dejaba a la chica acortar la distancia

Y por supuesto, la Reina del pop cerró los ojos y bajo la guardia por completo, incluso soltó su guitarra para llevar sus manos al alborotado cabello del chico y comenzó a acercarse a él

Ladybug observaba la escena con los sentimientos destrozados, ya había sido demasiado oírle a él usar las mismas palabras que usaba con ella, cuando vio a la chica pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su compañero y acariciar su cabello rubio no puso soportarlo más – No – murmuró – No, no… - repetía

Cuando de pronto la heroína sintió que algo en su visión cambiaba, como si se hubiera esclarecido, como si hubiera despertado de un trance y de nuevo observó la escena… cada detalle, su compañero a punto de dejarse besar por la chica akumatizada y como ella acariciaba su cabello rubio… Y sintiendo que la sangre le hervía - ¡Noo! – Exclamó con voz fuerte al tiempo que desenredaba su yoyo de su cintura – ¡Amuleto encantado!

De inmediato su hechizo le concedió una especie de bomba de esas que no ocasionaban gran daño pero si causaban alboroto - ¡Aléjate de él! – gritó al tiempo que lanzaba la bomba contra ella ocasionando una inmediata explosión que arrojó a la chica a varios metros de distancia mientras la cuerda de su yoyo se enrollaba alrededor de su compañero, salvándole… mucho antes de que sus labios pudieran si quiera rosarse

Chat Noir suspiro aliviado, y no solo porque le quitara a la chica de encima… - Mi lady…

\- - Déjate de eso y concéntrate en el akuma – dijo Ladybug con un tono notablemente molesto contra su compañero, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a añadir algo más, ella simplemente vio que a través de la nube de humo que se había formado la chica del akuma se reponía, ella frunció el ceño contra ella y saltó del tejado en su dirección para seguir enfrentándole

Chat Noir suspiro pero con una sutil sonrisa - Como _MI_ lady ordené – respondió Chat Noir brindándole una reverencia a su compañera antes de seguirla con una sonrisa en el rostro... Fue cuando se percató de algo y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más… La Reina del pop había soltado su guitarra _en sus manos_

La reina del pop retrocedió por mero reflejo cuando vio venir un poderoso yoyo contra ella, atacándole, pero también frunció el ceño mientras retrocedía - ¿Qué se supone que pasa contigo? – se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ladybug mientras arremetía con más fuerza

De pronto la villana enredo su brazo en la cuerda del yoyo y se inició un forcejeo – ¡Tú estás celosa! – sentencio

Ante ese comentario, Ladybug sin querer bajo la guardia – Los celos no son parte de una ilusión… _No te hechicé para eso –_ añadió en un leve murmulló

La reina del pop se preguntaba qué tan raro era ese dúo de héroes, primero Chat Noir parecía completamente intacto respecto a su hechizo, y aunque al principio pensó que con la heroína si había funcionado la actitud de ella en estos momentos estaba por completo fuera de lugar… su hechizo de amor incondicional no sentiría celos, solo sufriría que era lo que ella quería… pero Ladybug estaba celosa aunque lo negara… _Era real…_ Y ese hechizo no era para ella, sino para el héroe

La Reina del pop frunció el ceño pero sonrío con malicia y burla – Mira nada más… Sí son un par de enamorados después de todo – La villana ejerció más fuerza en el brazo que tenía enrollada la cuerda del yoyo al tiempo que hacía a la heroína caer contra el suelo – Eso te vuelve aún peor Ladybug… ¿ya sabes lo que se siente? Romper un corazón sincero no es agradable… - añadió furiosa mientras la apretaba contra el suelo

\- ¡Suéltala! – gritó la voz de Chat Noir desde el tejado de un edificio cercano, atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas, aunque la heroína no se podía mover

\- - ¡¿O qué?! – retó la villana apretando más su agarre en el cuello de la chica

\- - ¡O la destruiré! – amenazó Chat Noir con la guitarra en mano

\- ¡No te atrevas o te despides de ella! – amenazó la villana apretando aún más su agarre, impidiendo que respirara

Al ver esto Chat Noir no lo pensó dos veces - ¡Cataclismo!

De inmediato una esfera de energía destructiva llenó la palma de su mano, y con ella amenazó la guitarra. La reina del pop lo miró aterrada

\- ¡No! – gritó corriendo hacia él, liberando a la heroína

Chat Noir saltó del tejado y cayó ágilmente en el pavimento donde usando su poder, destruyo la calle ocasionando un sin número de grietas entre las cuales atrapó a la villana - ¡Toda tuya Ladybug! – gritó al tiempo que lanzaba la guitarra

\- ¡Noo! – gritó la villana

Ladybug la atrapó en el aire y sin esperar más la azotó contra el suelo, liberando el akuma – No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma… ¡Yo te libero del mal

El akuma fue purificado, pronto localizó en el suelo la bomba que su amuleto encantado le había proporcionado… sin darle mucha importancia también lo lanzó. Al instante miles de catarinas repararon todos los daños que el akuma había ocasionado, estas envolvieron a los ciudadanos que sus hechizos habían afectado, incluyendo a las efusivas y repentinas fans de Chat Noir… Y se acabó

Por último, la chica perdió la apariencia akumatizada y dejo de nuevo a una confundida Kelly Evans - ¿Qué hago aquí?

La chica un poco aturdida levantó la vista para intentar ubicarse, Ladybug suspiró y pensó en acercarse a ella para explicarle todo como siempre hacía pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la chica levantar la vista y sus ojos brillaron cuando se detuvieron en su compañero que de un saltó se acercaba a ella

\- - Parece que todo está en orden de nuevo ¿cierto mi lady? – dijo Chat Noir en tono coqueto acercándose a ella tomando su mano para besarla por el dorso, Ladybug giro su muñeca soltándose de inmediato – Sí – añadió Chat Noir para sí mismo ante su reacción, su _normal_ reacción – Todo está en orden

Parecía que Ladybug iba a añadir algo, pero justo ahí una tímida voz se acercó a ellos – Hola – dijo Kelly Evans que se hallaba de pie frente al dúo de héroes, aunque para Ladybug fue bastante obvio que se dirigía solo a su compañero

\- - Hola – respondió Chat Noir al ver que su compañera no decía nada

La cantante se ruborizo un poco, y nerviosa llevó sus manos a su guitarra que ya se había colgado a sus espaldas – Siento todo esto, solo quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado… ¡a ambos! – se corrigió – Y…

\- -No tenías que agradecer – dijo Chat Noir en tono amistoso al ver lo nerviosa que parecía – Es nuestro trabajo

\- - aun así… - sonrió la chica esta vez sí dirigiéndose solo al héroe – Ahh… También quería decirte que ha sido increíble conocerte ¡siento que haya sido de esta forma! Pero cuando llegue a Paris no tenía ninguna esperanza de verte en persona y… - la cantante se quedó cayada al ver que la mano del héroe se extendía hacia ella

\- - Encantado de conocerte Kelly – dijo el héroe con una sonrisa que la chica de inmediato le devolvió y emocionada estrechó su mano

\- De nuevo muchas gracias por la ayuda y siéntete… ¡Siéntanse con toda confianza de venir al concierto de esta noche! Me encantaría verlos ahí como invitados especiales, completamente gratis a área exclusiva – añadió algo apresurada al ver una limosina que había llegado a recogerla

\- - Una excelente oferta ¿Qué dices…? – fue ahí cuando se percató de que Ladybug les daba la espalda a ambos quien sabe desde que momento – Haremos lo posible – concluyó Chat Noir despidiéndose de la chica y yendo junto a su compañera

Al ver que aparentemente se veía molesta se acercó a ella con cuidado pero también en sus habituales poses coquetas - ¿Qué dices mi lady? ¿Vamos juntos al concierto? – Ladybug no respondió y esta vez el si se preocupó - ¿estás bien mi lady?

\- - Si claro ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – respondió ella

\- Entonces… ¿ganamos? – sugirió Chat Noir extendiendo su puño hacia ella

\- - Como digas – respondió la chica despectivamente, lanzando su yoyo y desapareciendo de escena sin despedirse

La mirada de Chat Noir se apagó ante esa acción, y observo su puño que seguía extendido y que ella había ignorado… ¿qué le había hecho de malo?

.

Justo en el momento que su transformación se terminaba, Marinette aterrizó en el suelo de su habitación y furiosa arrojó sobre su mesa la bolsa en la que solía ir Tikki

\- - ¡Oye! – reclamó Tikki al caer, pero la chica la ignoro, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación murmurando cosas sin sentido- ¿Por qué no te despediste de Chat Noir? – preguntó pero parecía que su portadora no le oía, incluso tuvo que acercarse a ella para entender el hilo de sus pensamientos

\- - ¡Ese casanova! – exclamaba Marinette

\- - ¿Marinette? – insistió la kwami

\- Parecía tan ocupado que no quería seguir interrumpiéndole, ya de por si estropee su romántico beso…

\- - ¿Marinette? – preguntó Tikki en tono entre pícaro e incrédulo - ¿Eso te molesta?

\- - ¿Qué? ¿Chat Noir repartiendo besos por la ciudad? ¡Claro que no! Me refiero a que al menos no debería distraerse con eso durante el trabajo, puede ligar todo lo que quiera después

\- - Marinette…

\- - Siempre dije que hacía muy bien en ignorar sus coqueteos… ¡Eso hace con todas el muy…!

\- - ¡Marinette! – exclamó Tikki para atraer su atención - ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- - ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó atónita la chica ante el modo que su kwami le había hablado

En ese momento el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar - ¿Alya?

\- - ¡Por fin apareces! ¿Dónde te habías metido, niña?

\- Pues yo…

\- - ¡qué importa! No me lo vas a creer ¡tengo la exclusiva del siglo para mi Ladyblog!

\- - ¿A sí? – preguntó Marinette rodando los ojos imaginando que se refería al beso que Chat le daría al akuma

\- - ¡No vas a creerlo! – decía la chica entusiasmada - ¡tienes que entrar y ver por ti misma AHORA!

La chica suspiro resignada, sabía que su amiga no cedería hasta que entrará a leer su titular, rápidamente tomó asiento frente a la pantalla de su ordenador para ingresar al Ladyblog y al hacerlo…

\- - ¡Ahhhhh! – exclamó

\- - ¿Ya lo viste cierto? – dijo Alya desde el teléfono con una sonrisa, creyendo saber a se debía la reacción de su amiga - ¿qué te parece?

Marinette veía la pantalla sin que su expresión de shock desapareciera, en ella se veía a sí misma, abrazando por el cuello a su compañero - ¿Qué… qué… qué?

\- -¿impresionante, verdad? – dijo Alya desde el teléfono

\- - ¡¿Cuándo paso eso?! – exclamó Marintte

\- - _Eso es lo que trataba de decirte – murmuro la kwami_

\- - ¡Ladybug enloqueció por completo con solo ver a Chat Noir!... – explicó su amiga

\- - ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?! – Exclamó Marinette asustada - ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es imposible!

\- ¡sucedió! – dijo la entusiasmada chica – Y yo tengo la mejor exclusiva… filme bastante cerca así que puedes encontrar todos los detalles en mi blog

Marinette comenzó a ver cada uno de los videos que su amiga había publicado, coincidiendo con la narración que a la vez ella le iba dando hasta que llegaron a esa parte… Vio a la reina del pop lanzar dos ataques contra ellos y a su compañero apartándola del camino

\- - Después de eso Ladybug comenzó a comportarse bastante extraña – decía Alya – No me lo vas a creer, incluso me recordó un poco ti

\- - ¡¿A mí?! – replicó alarmada

\- - ¡Claro! Ella miraba a Chat Noir de la misma forma embelesada que tu vez a Adrien… Se veía tan igual que podría haber pasado por ti… ¡excepto por el hecho de que Ladybug no tenía en la cabeza a nadie con el nombre de Adrien! – rio Alya pero de pronto se detuvo – Lo siento niña, tengo que volver a cuidar a mis hermanas… ¡Nos vemos!

Marinette se despidió sin más y continuo mirando los videos, ella misma no creía lo que veía, Alya se había quedado corta… Boquiabierta miro la pantalla y escuchó con claridad lo que ella misma había dicho horas atrás y se sonrojo con fuerza

 _"_ _¡quiero decir mil veces tu nombre… Chat"_

\- - ¡Esto no… OCURRIO! – Gritó con dramatismo - ¡dime que no ocurrió!

Aterrada, Marinette continuo mirando los videos, su expresión empeoraba más y más conforme avanzaba, pensando en cómo se podría su compañero después de eso ¡no la dejaría en paz nunca!

\- Ya no quiero ver más – murmuro pensando en no terminar de ver el último video al que había accedido, estaba a punto de cerrar la página cuando lo que vio hizo que abriera los ojos aún más

En la pantalla se veía a ella misma envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chat Noir y acercándose voluntariamente a sus labios. Marinette sintió que temblaba – No, no, no, no ¡dime que no lo hice! ¡No es posible no…! – Su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio que su compañero rodeaba su cintura y apegaba su rostro al suyo – ¡NO SE HABRA ATREVIDO! – exclamó enfadándose mentalmente con él… Sabía que Chat siempre coqueteaba con ella pero jamás creyó que traicionaría de esa forma su confianza, se sentía decepcionada y dolida cuando de pronto vio en la pantalla que eran las manos enguantadas de Chat Noir las que la alejaban con cuidado de él… rechazando su beso

Marinette parpadeo atónita y sin poder decir nada siguió observando. En ese video la suerte de Alya no había sido tan buena, no lograba escucharse lo que se decían, pero por ese momento deseo poder saber lo que su compañero le decía, la expresión que él tenía en el video nunca la había visto en él y parecía que le hablaba… con dulzura

Marinette pausó el video, dejando congelada la imagen de ella y su compañero tomando sus manos - ¿juzgue mal a chat Noir? – se preguntó a sí misma. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba completamente segura de que él si se había aprovechado de la oportunidad para besarla pero no lo había hecho - ¿Por qué? – se preguntó mirando a la pantalla

\- ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada, Marinette? – preguntó Tikki

Ella cerro los ojos intentando recordar, pero nada venía a su mente. Según Alya, el propio Chat Noir le había explicado a ella y a Ladybug, el hechizo consistía en enamorarte de la primera persona que vieras y eso es lo que había pasado con ella… Según lo que veía en los videos, no ponía más resistencia a los coqueteos de su compañero e incluso se ponía nerviosa en su presencia, parecía que todo había desaparecido para ella, al grado de ni siquiera interesarle pelear contra el akuma o defenderse… Solo le importaba él

Miro de nuevo a la pantalla, esas veces en que los atacaron, su compañero siempre se preocupaba por protegerla, una y otra vez

\- - Chat Noir nunca quizá aprovechar la situación… él quería liberarte – explicó Tikki señalando la escena que Alya había filmado de lejos, en la que se podía ver al héroe apegándose con fuerza a su compañera como si le suplicara su perdón por algo, como si no quisiera dañarla

\- - Para romper el hechizo tenía que deshacer los sentimientos que el hechizo había provocado – concluyó Marinette, encontrando explicación al beso que ella vio cuando recuperó la conciencia… No es que Chat Noir quisiera ligar con la cantante sin importarle el akuma, lo había hecho para liberarla del hechizo, por eso _antes_ le había pedido perdón

Y lo había logrado, el hechizo había desaparecido pero aún así ella …

Sacudió la cabeza ante el último pensamiento que le asaltó… Después de todo, lo que más le sorprendía de todo esto, no era el hechizo que le había caído

Sentía una extraña calidez en su corazón al recordar, su compañero protegiéndola del peligro una y otra vez durante esa última batalla, tratándola como una dama, como muchas veces él le llamaba, y sobre todo, había protegido su corazón… Tenía que aceptar que no se esperaba nada de eso y la tenía muy sorprendida

Giro de nuevo su vista a las últimas fotos con las que su amiga concluía el blog, mostraban a su compañero saludando animadamente a la chica libre de peligro y por último como ella, indiferente, se alejaba de él dejándole con el puño extendido

Cerro los ojos regañándose así misma, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, ella simplemente lo rechazaba sin piedad… Tenía que arreglarlo

.

Chat Noir entró por la ventana de la habitación de Adrien, donde se dejó caer con un hondo suspiro dispuesto a deshacer su transformación cuando escuchó la alerta de un nuevo mensaje

Curioso, extendió la pantalla de su vara para escucharlo

 _"_ _Chat Noir… Soy Ladybug… ¿podemos vernos más tarde en la torre Eiffel?"_

 _._

Ladybug ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado, nerviosa se recostó contra uno de los barandales de la torre mientras esperaba, intentaba concentrarse en el paisaje que la ciudad le brindaba y no escuchó el sigiloso saltó con el que su compañero aterrizó

\- - Buenas noches mi lady – saludó Chat Noir, sobresaltándola un poco

\- - ¡Chat!... Hola – saludó Ladybug

Sin añadir nada más, Chat Noir imitó su postura y se recostó en el mismo barandal que ella, ambos miraban hacia la ciudad sin saber que decir

\- - ¿Has visitado últimamente el Ladyblog? – preguntó la chica rompiendo el silencio

Chat de inmediato adivinó para que lo había citado – No… no he visto las últimas actualizaciones, he estado algo ocupado

\- La última habla sobre el akuma de hoy – dijo Ladybug en tono casual – Interesante poderes ¿cierto?

\- - Si eso supongo – respondió Chat Noir – no habíamos enfrentado a una cantante antes mucho menos…

\- - Ya se lo del hechizo Chat Noir – dijo Ladybug sin más rodeos

\- - ¿lo recuerdas? – preguntó apresurado

Ladybug negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos – No… ¿hay algo que deba saber?

Chat Noir lo pensó un momento y luego negó igual que ella – No te preocupes, no hiciste nada de lo que haya que avergonzarse o…

Ladybug sonrió mientras lo escuchaba, de nuevo comprobaba que tenía un concepto equivocado de su compañero, pensó que no dejaría de molestarla pero de nuevo se había equivocado… Igual había algo que aún quería saber - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Chat Noir? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos, el pareció fingir que no sabía de qué le hablaba – Sabes a qué me refiero

Chat Noir suspiró, había llegado el momento – Porque sabía que no era real… tú actuabas así por ese hechizo, sin esa magia tu jamás… bueno, esa no eras tú – concluyó

\- - Tengo que decirte que… cuando vi el video donde yo… bueno, tu sabes… Al ver tu reacción pensé que te habías…

\- - ¿Qué me había aprovechado del hechizo para besarte? – soltó Chat Noir sin más, la heroína asintió, y el chico sonrió – No, no así – murmuro desviando un poco su vista para enseguida mirarla a ella con una espectacular sonrisa y se acercó con cuidado a ella – No niego que si sueño con el momento en que… pueda hacer esto – dijo con una intensa mirada al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia el a una peligrosa distancia – Y tú no me alejes

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, por un pequeño instante, así se quedaron

\- - ¿Chat? …No me he alejado – insinuó la heroína - ¿Por qué no lo has intentado?

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó aún más y se acercó a ella un poco más y susurro – Ya te lo dije… - entonces se alejó – Lo hare cuando tu así lo desees, no por un hechizo… y no por agradecimiento

Ladybug sonrió ante su último comentario… Qué bien la conocía, la había descubierto… Y siguiendo un mero impulso de su corazón, lanzó sus brazos a su cuello y se recostó en uno de sus hombros en un abrazo

Chat Noir se sorprendió, incluso dudó un momento si corresponder o no – Ahh ¿mi lady? Debo recordarte que ya no tienes el hechizo

\- - No lo he olvidado – respondió Ladybug sin deshacer el agarre en su cuello - Empiezo a creer que te molesta – dijo Ladybug haciendo ademán de separarse pero su compañero no la dejó ir, más bien por fin Chat Noir sonrió y correspondió y envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura

\- - Claro que no – respondió él afianzando más su abrazo – No me molestaría nunca

El héroe medito en sus propias palabras ¿no le molestaría nunca? Recordó su actitud mientras su compañera estuvo hechizada, ¿pensaba que le había molestado? ¿Había sido así? Mentiría si dijera que sí… Entonces su mente le trajo de recuerdo, una escena de esa misma tarde, una que no había estado al alcance de la cámara de Alya

 _De pie, sobre uno de los tejados de Paris, Ladybug insistía una y otra vez en convencerle de que no actuaba por un hechizo, que estaba tan convencida de que estaba enamorada de él que podía decírselo a quien fuera es más…_

\- _Quisiera que todo mundo lo sepa… ¡se lo diré a todo Paris si así lo quieres! – entonces la heroína se puso de pie al borde el tejado - ¡Chat Noir yo te…!_

 _Afortunadamente, él había llegado a tiempo y la había detenido, tuvo que sellar su boca con una de sus manos pues ella insistía en hablar a pesar de su agarre… Mientras le daba la espalda, no pudo evitarlo, Él se reía_

\- - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ladybug al sentir que su compañero se reía como si recordara algo muy divertido

\- - Nada… admito que me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando viste esos videos – añadió sin disimular su diversión

Ladybug entornó los ojos _"ya se había tardado"_ pensó

No añadió nada, de pronto Ladybug se removió un poco entre los brazos de Chat Noir y sus ojos llegaron hasta el cabello rubio de su compañero

Recordó que en los vídeos que había visto, ella había acariciado ese brillante cabello entre sus dedos… ¿sería tan sedoso como se veía? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

Lo que si recordaba bien, era haber visto a la Reina del pop pasando sus dedos por él… de pronto volvió a aparecer esa chispa de ¿envidia? ¿Coraje? No lo sabía… Pero de nuevo, por mero impulso, sin resistirse, comenzó a enredar sus dedos entre el cabello rubio de su compañero

El corazón del héroe se alborotó al sentir como ella acariciaba su cabello… aunque esa misma tarde lo había hecho, ahora era diferente… Era real

\- - Mi lady, enserio empiezo a creer que el hechizo no desapareció por completo

Las manos de Ladybug se congelaron entre el cabello de Chat Noir, las apartó para disguste de ambos y habló sin pensar - Con la Reina del pop no te molestaba

\- - ¿celosa mi lady?

\- - Eso quisieras – entonces la heroína recordó algo más - ¿y que no ibas a ir a su concierto como su invitado especial?

\- ¿Celosa mi lady? – volvió a insistir el héroe con una sonrisa

\- - No – respondió ella apresurada – Pero tal vez te estoy retrasando

\- - ¿Me estas retrasando? – preguntó Chat Noir retomando su coqueta sonrisa – Entonces me gusta que me retrases, ¡es más! A partir de hoy puedes retrasarme todo lo que quieras, no me importaría llegar tarde a todos lados si esto es un retraso

Ladybug no pudo ocultar la risa que le causó el comentario de su compañero, le alegraba saber que nada cambiaba entre ellos

\- - por cierto mi lady… nunca dije que me molestaba – insinuó e héroe

Ladybug volvió a sonreír, _si, nada había cambiado_ … Y como por casualidad volvió a enredar sus manos en su cabello rubio, ella misma no entendía por qué pero lo hacía - Tal vez tengas razón… - pensó en voz alta - quizá en verdad no desapareció el hechizo por completo

Quizá Ladybug no había sido totalmente consiente de lo que había dicho y su posible significado, lo cierto es que sus palabras dieron más confianza al héroe, quien sonriendo, la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y cerro sus ojos

Ladybug se sonrojó un poco ante sus acciones - ¿Chat?

\- - ¿Si mi lady? – respondió con una increíble dulzura en su voz mientras acariciaba con cariño uno de sus brazos, afianzando más su agarre al sentir que ella quería apartarse

\- ¿me soltarías?

\- - No – respondió Chat noir

\- - ¿por qué?

\- - Tal vez el hechizo no desapareció por completo

Ladybug sonrió – Chat… te recuerdo que nunca te afecto el hechizo

\- Tal vez porqué yo no lo necesitaba – respondió Chat Noir sin más, causando un pequeño estremecimiento en su compañera

Ladybug sonrió y volvió a abrazarse a él – Gracias Chat Noir…

\- - ¿gracias por qué?

\- - Por todo… por liberarme del hechizo, por protegerme en medio de la lucha… Y, por velar por mi corazón

\- - Siempre mi lady – sonó como un juramento, uno lleno de dulzura

Un par de segundos después, por fin se separaron, Chat Noir mantenía una sonrisa coqueta al hacerlo y añadió acercando su rostro a ella – Pero puedes estar segura de ahora menos que nunca voy a descansar hasta hacerte caer en mis garras, bogaboo

Ladybug sonrió – No esperaría menos gatito… Igual y nunca me veras a tus pies

Chat Noir se rio con cierta malicia – Ya te vi

Ladybug lo miro de forma acusadora, el de inmediato abandonó esa expresión y levantó ambas manos en señal de paz – Bueno mi lady… Este gato se retira – concluyó el héroe con una reverencia

El chico estaba a punto de saltar de la torre cuando Ladybug, al recordar algo más, lo detuvo - ¡Chat espera! – Este se giró – Creo que hace un rato olvide algo muy importante – Chat la miró extrañado, hasta que ella extendió su puño hacia el - ¿ganamos?

Chat Noir sonrió y asintió al tiempo que chocaba puños con ella - ¡Ganamos!

Con una última reverencia, Chat Noir se despidió y se alejó saltando ágilmente por los tejados

Ladybug, lo miró hasta lo que perdió de vista, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa especial en su rostro

Era como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo sobre su compañero… algo que le gustaba

Por un momento, consideró en tomarse enserio el comentario de su compañero, y que en realidad el famoso hechizo no había desaparecido por completo… Y es que de pronto descubría que era relativamente fácil que Chat Noir le gustara… Era extraño, era como si esta vez él hubiera usado un tipo de magia o hechizo con ella que lo hacía verlo de esa manera, que su corazón se encontrara acelerado y cautivado y no podía luchar contra eso

¿De verdad era tan extraño que ella fuera así?

Hechizo o no, no podía ocultarlo. No recordaba mucho de cuando la hechizo el akuma, pero el hechizo que Chat Noir le había lanzado si lo distinguía bien… Le había gustado estar abrazada a él, le había gustado que la protegiera… Eso era real

Sin darse cuenta, se recostó de nuevo contra el barandal, sin dejar de sonreír, continuaba viendo a la dirección en que su compañero se había ido con expresión ensoñada… No sabía si lo había hecho a propósito para cautivarla, no sabía si en verdad su compañero le había lanzado un hechizo esa noche pero al parecer empezaba a funcionar

.

Chat Noir de nuevo se dejó caer en el interior de su habitación sintiendo un deja vu de esa misma tarde, pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía diferente y era evidente pues esta vez no lograba borrar la sonrisa ensoñada de su rostro y una y otra vez venía a su mente ese reconfortante sentimiento que le dejo el haber abrazado a su lady

Tal era su embeleso, que no lo perdió ni cuando Plagg deshizo su transformación y flotó frente a él… El kwami entornó los ojos ante la expresión que tenía su portador

\- - No entiendo por qué estás tan feliz… eres un idiota ¿lo sabias?

Y por fin la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Adrien – No importa lo que digas, no me arruinaras la noche

\- - Tu solo la arruinaste… ¿te das cuenta de que le rechazaste dos besos a Ladybug el mismo dia?

Adrien suspiró con pesar y bajo la vista – Sí Plagg, lo se… Tal vez parezca una estupidez pero… seguía a mi corazón – concluyó Adrien retomando su sonrisa… No podía negar que si había sido mucha tentación en ambas ocasiones, y al menos en la segunda oportunidad una parte de él si se lamentaba… - Sé que con ese beso se habría dado cuenta de que lo que siento por ella es verdad… Habría notado que estoy como loco, enamorado

.

De vuelta en su habitación Marinette, una vez deshecha su tranformación sacudía su cabeza una y otra vez como si quisiera quitarse de la cabeza una idea loca – No… eso no pudo pasar por mi mente… ¡A mí me gusta Adrien!... ¡Chat Noir no puede estar gustándome!

Tikki suspiro como si se resignara a algo, después de todo, ya tenía al menos tres horas escuchando la lucha mental de su portadora… Era una lástima que esta vez no hubiera vídeos que la evidenciaran, o quizá era una ventaja… Difícil de saber con esa chica

\- - ¡Yo actuaba así por ese hechizo del akuma!... ¡a mí me gusta Adrien!... ¡Yo jamás tendría fotos de Chat Noir aquí!... ¡yo actuaba así por el hechizo de _su_ reina del pop!... Seguro si se fue al concierto… ¡Pero no me importa! ¡a mí me gusta Adrien y punto!... No me puede gustar Chat Noir… ¿o sí?

Tikki se rio un poco a sus espaldas… su portadora nunca lo aceptaría

.

Ya de madrugada, una orgullosa cantante entraba por la puerta de su lujosa suite después de su exitoso concierto… Su avión partiría muy temprano así que había empezado a empacar de vuelta en cuanto llegó a su habitación

Se veía feliz, radiante, y con esa misma actitud se acercó a las fotos que había colocado frente a su espejo. Tomó la del chico que creía dueño de su corazón y sin ningún remordimiento la quitó del portarretrato y la arrojó al bote de la basura con una enorme y orgullosa sonrisa

Más, no planeaba dejar el portarretrato vacío, con mucho cuidado colocó una foto nueva, una que a su parecer luciría mucho mejor a lado de la que tenía de su modelo favorito

Y emocionada la colocó a su lado… ¡se veía aún mejor de lo que imaginaba!

Kelly Evans formó un beso en sus labios y con dos dedos lo lanzó a la fotografía mientras volvía para seguir empacando el resto de sus cosas, no sin antes murmurar – Que bien te sienta esa mascara… _Adrien_

.

Inconsciente de lo que sus publicaciones provocaban en su mejor amiga, la encargada del Ladyblog no paraba de buscar información adicional sobre ese última akuma

¡Le interesaba cada detalle! ¡Cualquier cosa que ella no hubiera capturado! Si bien, ella había tenido la mejor exclusiva, se enteró, mientras visitaba otras páginas, que mientras ella grababa al dúo de héroes se había perdido buena parte de los desastres que el akuma causaba a su paso

El vídeo con el que había dado mostraba los diversos ataques que la Reina del pop podía lanzar con su guitarra eléctrica. Al principio no le había parecido demasiado interesante, de hecho estaba por quitarlo de la pantalla cuando vio que la chica del akuma programaba su guitarra a manera que volvía a emitir las poderosas ondas carmesí con las que había hechizado a la heroína

Chat Noir tenía razón, ese hechizo parecía hacer que te enamoraras de la primera persona que vieras ante ti, pero lo que llamaba su atención en pantalla era que entre los transeúntes que se vieron afectados por ese ataque había una joven pareja que caminaba de la mano y aunque las ondas sonoras los aturdieron, una vez se desvanecieron ello permanecieron como si nada

Alya concentro su atención en ese hecho ¿Por qué no les había afectado? Sin querer su respuesta fue contestada por la mismisima Reina del pop quien tambien se fijo en esa pareja y dijo

 _Un par de enamorados… ¡¿creen que ya se libraron de mí?!... ¡tengo canciones para todos los gustos!... ¿qué les parece mi hechizo "potenciador"?_

\- ¿Potenciador? – se preguntó Alya al escuchar eso

Acto seguido el video mostró que de la guitarra eléctrica surgían ondas sonoras en tono plateado directo hacia esa pareja. El impacto hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo a cierta distancia uno de otro… en ningún momento tuvieron que verse entre sí, de hecho probable y vieron primero a gente del público antes que a ellos mismos

Eso no importo, la joven pareja se buscó con la mirada con desbordante ternura… El resto es obvio

Alya veía la pantalla entre sorprendida y emocionada… Rápidamente tecleo algo en su computadora para volver al vídeo donde Ladybug caía en el hechizo… Lo analizó con cuidado y su corazón se aceleró por lo que creía acababa de descubrir…

Las ondas carmesí, el hechizo de amor, tocaron solamente a Chat Noir, pero reproduciendo el video con cuidado se veía con claridad que justo antes de que el héroe la apartara del camino a ella le tocaron otras ondas… Ondas plateadas

\- - Vaya, vaya Ladybug, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? – murmuró Alya recordando a su heroína favorita negando una y otra vez sentir algo por su compañero. No lo pudo evitar, Alya rio con fuerza – Deja el orgullo ya si sabes que eso es amor

.

Y así era, quizá nuestros héroes, demasiado inocentes habían preferido pasar por alto detalles como esos... Detalles como que, ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir parecían necesitar un hechizo de amor... Un hechizo que potenciaba sentimientos ya existentes era otra cosa... En el caso de la heroína al menos, pues en el caso del héroe como bien él mismo había dicho, no necesitaba ninguno de los dos

.

.

.

 _Fue como hechizo lo que paso_

 _Un amor veló mi corazón_

 _No pude ponerle condición_

 _Pero si acaso no soy igual, no piensen mal_

 _._

 _Si fue hechizo no fue hechizo_

 _¡Ya no me preocupo más!_

 _Soy feliz entre sus brazos_

 _¡Eso es una realidad!._

 _Si fue hechizo no fue hechizo_

 _¡Ya no me preocupo más!_

 _Soy feliz entre sus brazos_

 _¡Eso es una realidad!_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _¡Qué cursi me volví!... apenas me lo creo..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Hola hola!_**

 ** _Este es mi primera participación en este fandom... Después de mucho luchar conmigo misma y con la enorme tentación que tenía de escribir para esta hermosa serie me rendí y esta historia por fin pudo publicarse_**

 ** _¿Qué opinan? ¿Puedo seguir escribiendo para este fandom?_**

 _ **Si así lo creen dejen lo en los reviews y gustosa me quedare un buen rato por aquí, tengo muchas ideas en puerta y no pienso resistirme, mucho menos si ustedes lectores creen que puedo quedarme por acá**_

 _ **Mi nombre en Fanfiction es "Ritoru_deito" y me alegra mucho estar aquí**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y si entre ustedes hay alguien que ya me conoce pues... ¡Hola otra vez!... ;) ya me entendieron, ¿cierto?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En fin ¿qué opinan de este fanfic? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿lo odiaron?**_

 _ **¡No olviden un review!**_

 _ **Y si así lo desean, esperó leernos pronto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **y xcierto ¿a alguien le gusta el Ladynoir?... ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Detalles Curiosos de este Fic**

 **\+ Sí, a Chat Noir nunca le afecto el hechizo por que él ya esta enamorado... Y quedó en evidencia que Ladybug si siente algo por él**

 **\+ El nombre del akuma fue inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre "Reina del pop"**

 **\+ La parte final fue inspirada por una canción llamada "Hechizo"... sería algo así como POV Ladybug**

 **+¿Creen que Kelly Evans descubrió a Adrien? ¡lo dejo a su imaginación!**

 **\+ En el capítulo de "Audimatrix" vimos la reacción de Chat Noir al enterarse del beso con Ladybug y entonces me dije _"estoy segura que ella hubiera reaccionado de una forma muy diferente si hubiera sido a la inversa"_ y en parte eso inspiro ciertas escenas de este fic**


End file.
